Breathe No More
by Lady Rumbottom
Summary: Song Fic starring Ginny Weasley! VERY miseryish. I think it's worth reading though! Song is


** Hello! Just a little song fic i wrote to a song by Evanescence. I LOVE this song! It's also one of the saddest things I've ever written. FYI to anyone who read(s) my other stories...they've kinda been put on hold. Just until i get enough time to start them again. Reviews would be greatly apperciated! **

Disclaimer- I own nothing! the song is "Breathe No More" by Evanescence. The characters are by J.k. Rowling. Except for the baby! i own the baby! Also, anything in italics is a song. Bold is well...bold. Italics/ underline is a flashback that the author is too lazy to put "flashback". lol. Let the story begin!! 

_*I've been looking in the mirror for so long/That I've come to believe my souls on the other side*_

For so long, I haven't paid attention to myself, I don't even feel like Virginia Weasley anymore. I don't even see the point of anything anymore…because he's just a memory now. 

_*Oh the little pieces falling, shatter/ Shards of me/ Too sharp to put back together*_

I traced a finger around my reflection. The mirror was icy, and frosted. The girl in the mirror had tears in her eyes. I touched my cheek and felt water. 

_*Too small to matter/ But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces*_

My parents had both been murdered a year earlier. Ron and Hermione, who had gotten married after Hogwarts, had gone into hiding. No one knows where they are. Bill and Percy were killed by Death Eaters. Fred and George still had a prospering business. Charlie was declared legally missing. 

A year after we were married, Draco Malfoy was murdered by his father. 

Harry is an Auror and engaged to a fellow coworker- Arielle Robinson. Somehow, this hurts me more than I care to admit. I think part of me still likes Harry. I'm jealous that everyone else I know is somehow with someone they care about, while I'm all alone. 

But lately, someone has come back to me. 

_*If I try to touch her/ And I bleed/ I bleed*_

I heard a rustling in the doorway of my bedroom, in the Malfoy Manor. Since all of it's owners are dead, it was passed down to me. I looked up with a gasp of surprise. 

"Hello, Tom," I say softly. He smiled. He was living; no longer part of a diary. Quite handsome too…stop it Ginny, stop it! He walked over to me and took me in his arms. 

"What's wrong?" he said in my ear. I glanced in the mirror. "Nothing," I sighed. He moved away. In the split second I blinked, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I turned around to see a grinning Tom Riddle. 

With a bloody knife. 

I looked down at my side and saw blood. "How could you?" I whispered. And I blinked, and fell to the ground. 

_*And I breathe/ I breathe no more. *_

His face hovered over mine. 

"You played your part. You're not needed anymore," he says. I laugh softly. 

"Of course not, Tom. I understand," I said, voice barely above a whisper. Every breath I take hurts. I know I have little under 5 minutes to live. 

_*Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well/ Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child*_

"Why are you laughing, girl?" he demands angrily. 

"Tom, I doubt you'd understand. Have you ever truly loved someone?" I translate the silence. "Apparently not. Well, I did. One of your followers murdered him. He's been gone for a little over a year. I miss him so much. I whisper his name, hoping he'll appear from the shadows, with his rare smile and twinkling grey eyes. He supported me when my brothers and parents were killed, also by your Death Eaters. I loved him more than anything. And soon I'll see him again," I said, my voice breaking ever so slightly. 

I looked at Tom Riddle. "Your alter ego, Lord Voldemort, has destroyed millions of people's lives…" 

_*Lie to me/ Convince me that I've been sick forever/ And all of this/ Will make sense when I get better*_

"Not only has he murdered so many innocent people, he destroyed their families' lives. Harry Potter? Yeah, he was the only one you couldn't kill. You killed his parents, though, and the closest thing to a parent he had. He attempted suicide, did you know? Only his friends helped him pull through," I said quietly. There was silence. 

"You're insane," he said flatly. I laugh softly again. 

"I wish I were. Then I could tell myself this is all a bad dream." 

_*But I know the difference/ Between myself and my reflection/ I just can't help but to wonder/Which of us do you love? *_

Finally, in his shocked silence, I had a sudden understanding. I finally knew who I was. 

Not Ginny. 

Not Gin. 

Not a slave to Tom anymore. 

I was Virginia Weasley. 

I smiled. 

"You're dying, you know," Tom said. I nodded. 

"I've known that forever. Everyone dies, Tom. Eventually, you will. No one can live forever," I said. The truth seemed to scare him. 

_*So I bleed/I bleed/And I breathe/I breathe now...*_

My breaths were becoming shorted. My blood pooled around me. 

"You won't win, Tom…" 

_*Bleed/ I bleed/ And I breathe/ I breathe/ I breathe…*_

"Of course I will!" he yelled. I laughed at his childishness. 

"You'll try. You'll try so hard, but you never will. You'll come to a wall of Death and try to run. But you won't be able to," I said, closing my eyes and smiling slightly. Soon I would see Mum and Dad again. Bill and Charlie. Sirius. Remus. Draco. 

"if you told me 4 years ago, when I was still in Hogwarts, that I would be killed by Voldemort, I would have run, screaming in terror. But now that I actually am, it's not so bad…" I said softly. I could tell he was shocked that I wasn't afraid. "When you believe in anything, nothing seems as bad." 

**-Flashback-** "Goodbye, Mum. Bye Dad," I said, hugging each of my parents. "Goodbye, Ginny, dear. Be careful," said Mum, hugging me. I stepped back. "I will, Mum," I laughed. "Have fun!" my dad laughed. With one final wave to my parents, I Apperated to London to begin my new job. 

I would never see either of them again. **-End Flashback-**

I smiled, tears flowing down my face. "You see, Tom, when you care so much about someone, and they are taken away from you, you have a part of your soul ripped out. You live a half life. A life without meaning." 

**-Flashback-** "Oh, Draco, you'd never guess what happened!" I beamed, hugging him. He grinned. 

"Voldemort's been defeated?" 

"Even better! We're going to have a baby!" I said, tears of happiness falling from my eyes. 

"Ginny!" he said, grinning even wider. I squealed like a little girl and he laughed. We were so happy then. 

Our baby was named Eliza Molly Narcissa Malfoy. 

She lived to be a month old before she and her father were murdered. **-End Flashback-**

"I believe in nothing," he said flatly, "except power." I laughed again. 

"That will get you nowhere." 

I pictured my baby daughter. What would she have looked like? She had my red hair, and Draco's silver eyes. My ears. His nose. The tears flowed freely now. 

"There's so much death and danger in this world…" 

_"Your husband and child are dead, Mrs.Malfoy…" _

"No! they can't be! Where are they?!" 

"Gone, Ginny…they're gone…" 

"Ron, what kind of cruel joke is this?!" 

"It's no joke…" 

"…That you have to believe eventually, everything will be fine." He opened his mouth to say something. 

"Evil will never prevail," I said, letting out a choked sob. He stood, dumbfounded. No doubt none of his other victims ever gave speeches like this on their deathbed… 

I closed my eyes. 

"Thank you, Tom. You've helped me…" 

"With what?" he demanded furiously. 

I laughed. 

"Too bad you'll never know." 

I smiled for the last time. 

"Goodbye, Tom Riddle." 

_* I breathe no more…*_

**A/N- i actually CRIED when i wrote this. But i love it. it's my baby pride and joy!! Let me know what you thought with a review! It's my first posted song fic!! Huzzah!**


End file.
